bemorechillfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Mell
Michael '''Mell '''is a character in Be More Chill, and a student at Middleborough High School. He is funny, laid-back, and very warm; although he's uncool too, he's comfortable with being unpopular and happy to kick back, play video games with his best (and at first only) friend Jeremy, listen to Bob Marley, and wait for high school to be over. Jeremy's transformation and subsequent betrayal are devastating and lead to Michael’s big solo “Michael in the Bathroom” which develops his character more by showing flaws we hadn’t known before. https://www.backstage.com/casting/be-more-chill-60829/ About Michael Mell is Jeremy's best friend throughout the musical. He often helps Jeremy with his wish to confess to Christine and is a shoulder for him to lean on. When Jeremy gets a Squip, he begins to ignore Michael and block him out with a process called "Optic Nerve Blocking." At Jake’s Halloween party, Jeremy snaps at Michael, calling him a loser and leaving the anxiety-riddled boy to fend for himself. This leads to his solo song, Michael in the Bathroom, as he sings about his friendship with Jeremy amongst an anxiety attack. Michael finds himself in a position to save the day by bringing Mountain Dew Red to the school play, which he uses to deactivate the Squip that took his best friend. Physical Appearance For most of the musical (and his daily life), Michael wears a hoodie that he customized. The only scene where he does not wear this hoodie is during Jake's Halloween party, where he wears a black long sleeve shirt with the word CREEPS written along the arms and torso, and during The Pants Song, where he's wearing a t-shirt and boxers. He also wears a zip-up jacket at the end of the show, also customized with patches, including the Filipino, Ecuadorian and gay pride flags, a heart, and a patch across his back that says 'FUTURE DUST'. He often wears socks with prints of marijuana. He has a Pacman tattoo on his arm. Sexuality Although the only character with a confirmed sexuality is Rich (being bisexual), the writers have avoided having Michael show interest in girls and Joe Tracz has said that he may "prefer a Nick to a Nicole". He also has a gay pride patch on his hoodie (but this could be support for LGBT+ as he does have two moms and doesn’t confirm his sexuality). Appearances Major * Two Player Game * Michael in the Bathroom * The Pants Song * The Play Minor * More Than Survive * Upgrade Trivia * It is revealed in "Michael in the Bathroom" that he has a PT Cruiser * Unlike most people at his school, he likes retro and zombie games * He's a stoner, often getting high with Jeremy in his basement * He has two moms * Joe Tracz has said that "maybe musical Michael would prefer a Nick to a Nicole" * In the song Two-Player Game, he plays Apocalypse of the Damned * As confirmed by Joe Tracz, he is Player 1 * He is often shipped with Jeremy, with their ship name being Boyf riends. * In the 2019 Broadway production, it is implied that Michael and Rich get together at the end Gallery Two player game 1.jpg|Michael and Jeremy in "Two Player Game" michael's tattoo.jpg|Michael's Tattoo IMG 3574.JPG|Jeremy and Michael Hell yeah.jpg|Jeremy and Michael singing Screen Shot 2019-01-28 at 15.01.42.png|Selfie Time for Michael! D8607E98-EF6B-4A14-A82E-6D74CDFC5EF2.jpeg|Troy Iwata E4BE08A1-8B38-44AB-8089-C9BA13AD3675.jpeg|Anthony Chatmon II troymichaeloffbway.jpg|Troy Iwata at bows as Michael, Off-Broadway 6B996561-2BB0-4886-90BF-59C5E0F56EB8.jpeg|The BMC cast at the premiere of BMC on Broadway 11C481DC-BD44-4FF9-9C67-420D6C0023A8.jpeg|Michael in his CREEPS sweatshirt 83E5A222-F587-4758-84B9-DBB9F191DB0B.jpeg|Michael, Will, Stephanie and Jason 14EC1525-1D62-4BBA-B671-28D767BC8563.jpeg|Michael, Will and Jason 753BCA30-77CF-4F2E-A2E5-CFB71B4AC791.jpeg|Michael, Will and Jason 5278FA0E-F104-44A3-88EA-1FF554C3B508.jpeg|George at the premiere of BMC on Broadway 411453B7-71D0-4789-8E8A-C70421DBED08.jpeg|George at the premiere of BMC on Broadway anthonymichael.jpg | Anthony Chatmon II as Michael anthonymichael_mitb.jpg | Anthony Chatmon II with the CREEPS shirt troymichael_mitb.jpg | Troy Iwata with the CREEPS shirt troymichael.jpg | Troy Iwata as Michael References Category:Characters Category:Male characters